Z wizytą w Rohanie
by Arianka
Summary: Elladan i Elrohir odwiedzają Rohan, gdy Aragorn służy na dworze jako Thorongil. Trochę rodzinnych więzi, dużo przyjaźni, odrobina różnic kulturowych.


Tekst powstał na wymianę tolkienowską na Mirriel. Prezent dla Elissy.

* * *

 **Z wizytą w Rohanie**

 **I**

Świeca dopalała się powoli, sygnalizując późną porę. Niewiele było komnat, w których jeszcze ktoś miał zapalone światło. W jednej z nich za biurkiem siedział młody człowiek, nie zwracając uwagi na księżyc wiszący już wysoko na niebie, który zaglądał do środka między nie zaciągniętymi do końca kotarami. Dokumenty piętrzące się na blacie nie wróżyły rychłego końca pracy.

Mężczyzna studiował jeden ze zwojów i przy okazji wynotowywał jakieś szczegóły na arkuszu obok. Monotonna praca, a zwłaszcza przedzieranie się przez kolejne zestawienia liczb i danych, stawała się nużąca, ale założył, że część skończy jeszcze tej nocy, nim pójdzie spać. W trakcie pracy uświadomił sobie, że wziął zbyt dużo na raz, ale nie chciał już nic odkładać, gdyż miał tę ponurą świadomość, że papierów raczej mu przybędzie niż ubędzie.

Skończył z jednym dokumentem i odłożył go na lewo, obok niepokojąco dużego stosu wciąż czekającego na przejrzenie. Ponieważ w prawej dłoni wciąż dzierżył umoczone w atramencie pióro, sięgnął lewą, żeby rozmasować zesztywniały od długiego siedzenia kark. Im szybciej skończy, tym prędzej będzie mógł zażyć ruchu. Z tą myślą wziął kolejny arkusz, ale nim zdążył zacząć go czytać, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę.

– Jeszcze nie śpisz, Thorongilu? – Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Odgarnął opadające mu na twarz jasne kosmyki, a jego duże, przenikliwe oczy omiotły komnatę.

– Nadrabiam zaległości, Hermedilu – odparł Thorongil. Wstał i zwolniwszy z dokumentów stojące obok krzesło wskazał je gościowi. Niestety, przez dwa tygodnie nieobecności na dworze nagromadziło się sporo raportów, a on zaraz po powrocie nie miał sił, by stawić im czoła i na długie godziny zasiąść przy biurku.

– No tak, trochę się działo ostatnio – przyznał mężczyzna i zajął wskazane miejsce. – A skoro uparłeś się przeczytać to wszystko, to prędko stąd nie wyjdziesz – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

Nieobce mu było przyzwyczajenie Thorongila, który zawsze upierał się, że musi wszystko wiedzieć. Nieraz zachodził do niego późną porą, tak jak teraz, by zastać go pochylonego nad sprawozdaniami z drugiego końca Marchii. To było tylko jedno z dziwactw jego towarzysza, który dopiero niedawno zaaklimatyzował się w pełni między Rohańczykami. Hermedil pamiętał, jak Thorongil dołączył do nich trzy lata wcześniej. Choć młodzieniec starał się nie okazywać tego po sobie, było widać, że czuł się obco między Rohańczykami. Tak było przynajmniej na początku; Thorongil wzbudzał zaufanie i ludzie garnęli do niego. W pewnym stopniu pomogła także otaczająca go aura tajemniczości, a jednocześnie przystępność. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd tak naprawdę przyszedł i gdzie dokładnie leżały jego rodzinne strony. Sam przybysz zdradził tylko, że pochodzi z zachodu. Nie bez znaczenia pozostało także wrażenie, jakie zrobił na dowódcach swoją sprawnością we władaniu bronią. Kilka sztuczek było Rohańczykom obcych, a choć przybysz z chęcią wyjaśniał, na czym polegają, nie chciał wyjawić, gdzie się ich nauczył. Prędko wyszło też na jaw, że choć posiadał ogromną wiedzę teoretyczną z różnych dziedzin, wiele zachowań czy przyzwyczajeń, dla wszystkich oczywistych, dla niego było nowością. W takich sytuacjach Thorongil, zakłopotany, tłumaczył się odmienną kulturą, w której się wychowywał, ale to było aż nadto widoczne; szybko jednak przyswoił sobie zwyczaje Rohańczyków, a gdy coś go zaskakiwało, zręcznie maskował uczucia.

Thorongil zaszeleścił papierami i wyrwał swego towarzysza z zadumy. Uśmiechnął się i zerknąwszy na trzymany dokument powiedział:

– To akurat twój raport. – Prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po gęsto i krzywo zapisanym arkuszu. – Mógłbyś pisać wyraźniej, tak przy okazji – wytknął.

– Pewnie i mógłbym, gdybym miał więcej czasu – odparł pogodnie Hermedil. – Zapomniałem, że ty też będziesz to czytał. Pewnie bym się bardziej postarał, gdybym pamiętał – roześmiał się. Nawet nieczytelność nie zniechęcała Thorongila.

– Wierzę w twą dobrą pamięć i ufam, że nie będę musiał tego odcyfrowywać. – Siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna sięgnął po stojący na brzegu blatu dzban i nalał wina do dwóch kubków.

– Nie musisz przecież – powiedział Rohańczyk. – Jeśli chcesz, streszczę, będzie szybciej – zaproponował.

– Z najwyższą chęcią. – Thorongil z ulgą odłożył raport i wyciągnął wygodniej swoje długie nogi.

– W zasadzie z całego wypadu ciekawy jest jeden szczegół – zaczął Hermedil. Szybko przebrnął przez szczegóły dotyczące ilości wojowników i uzbrojenia, a potem przeszedł do sedna. – Wyobraź sobie, że przez te dwa tygodnie nie działo się kompletnie nic. Cisza w okolicy, żadnych śladów nieprzyjaciół, nic. Krótko mówiąc, wynudziliśmy się.

– I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość – mruknął Thorongil. – Myśmy mieli aż za dużo roboty.

On sam wrócił dwa dni wcześniej ledwie żywy ze zmęczenia, a w potyczce stracił trzech ludzi w oddziale. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby następny wypad był nudny.

– Trzeba było jechać z nami, przecież mogłeś – zauważył przyjaźnie Hermedil. – Chociaż kto wie, gdzie będzie gorąco następnym razem.

– No niestety... Ale, ale, mówiłeś o czymś interesującym. – Thorongil powrócił do ciekawiących go wieści.

– Jak mówiłem, było raczej nudno. Dopiero wracając dziś rano natknęliśmy się na ślady potyczki – kontynuował Hermedil. – Dość gwałtownej, powiedziałbym. Nie trafilibyśmy pewnie, gdyby nie odór orkowych trucheł. Musieli zostać zaskoczeni w tej norze, w której ich znaleźliśmy. Wykroty okropne, aż dziw, że komuś chciało się tam wchodzić i narażać konie na połamanie nóg.

– Jak wyglądało pobojowisko? Jakie ślady nosili na sobie orkowie? – zapytał Thorongil, żywo zainteresowany. Miał ochotę zarzucić towarzysza pytaniami, ale opanował się. Nie chciał, by Hermedil zauważył jego poruszenie.

– To jest właśnie najdziwniejsze – odparł Rohańczyk. Pociągnął łyk wina i kontynuował. – Wszystko wyglądało, jakby tam przeszła jakaś burza. Jakby orkowie padali jak muchy. Nie mieli szans.

– Znaleźliście jakieś ślady tych, którzy ich wyrżnęli? Wiesz, ilu mogło ich być? – przerwał mu Thorongil.

– No właśnie nie – rozczarował go Hermedil. – Teren był kamienisty, a i orkowie, sądząc po smrodzie, leżeli tam przynajmniej dobę. Podpytywałem wśród ludzi, ale żaden patrol nie przyznaje się do potyczki w tamtym miejscu, a przecież byłoby się czym pochwalić.

– Gdyby to byli nasi, już byśmy wiedzieli – zgodził się Thorongil. – Jak poginęli orkowie? – dociekał dalej.  
– Hmm... Powiedziałbym, że szybko i precyzyjnie – odparł krótko Rohańczyk. – Przerażająco precyzyjnie, nigdy nie widziałem takich śladów. Mało kto tak sprawnie włada bronią. Wyglądało na to, że niewielu orków w ogóle zdołało sięgnąć po broń. Niektórzy zostali zastrzeleni, ale nie znaleźliśmy ani jednej strzały, która by nam cokolwiek powiedziała, choćby i połamanej. – Hermedil przyjrzał się uważniej swemu gospodarzowi i dostrzegł dziwny błysk w jego oczach. – Czemu wydaje mi się, jakbyś nie był zaskoczony?

Thorongil uniósł wzrok na towarzysza. Tak, to brzmiało podejrzanie znajomo dla kogoś, kto od pierwszych wypadów patrolowych przywykł do podobnych widoków. Jego domysły zaczynały się potwierdzać, ale nie chciał się nimi dzielić z gościem.

– Dlaczego? Bo przed chwilą czytałem coś łudząco podobnego – odparł swobodnie. – Spójrz na to – powiedział, podając Rohańczykowi krótki raport. – Inne miejsce, ale podobne ślady. I też nie wiadomo, kto za tym stoi.

– Pokaż. – Hermedil przebiegł wzrokiem po treści. Spojrzał na datę i przeliczył szybko dni. – Coś mi się nie zgadza – zauważył. – Z tego wynika, że tamte ślady były o dwa- trzy dni starsze od tego, co widziałem dziś rano. Tylko że do pokonania takiej odległości potrzeba prawie czterech dni! To niemal niemożliwe!

Nie widziałeś podróżujących elfów, pomyślał Thorongil, a po jego twarzy przebiegł cień nostalgicznego uśmiechu.

– Czyli mamy zagadkę – powiedział głośno i stłumił ziewanie. – Najwyraźniej ktoś nam pomaga.

– To już nie na dzisiejszy wieczór – stwierdził Hermedil, widząc znużenie gospodarza. – Jutro pomyślimy.

– Chyba pojadę obejrzeć te ślady – odparł Thorongil. – Chętnie je zobaczę, a poza tym potrzebuję trochę ruchu.

– Mogę się z tobą jutro wybrać – zaproponował Rohańczyk. – Nie wątpię, że pewnie byś tam trafił na podstawie opisu, ale będzie szybciej, a jestem ciekaw, co takiego spodziewasz się dostrzec.

– Wyruszymy z rana – zgodził się Thorongil. – Przejdę się jeszcze i wydam polecenia stajennym, żeby przyszykowali konie o świcie.

– Nie trzeba, załatwię to po drodze – uprzedził go Hermedil. – Dobranoc – wstał i odstawił kubek na biurko. – Nie ślęcz już nad tym.

– Nie zamierzam – drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i odprowadził gościa do drzwi, życząc dobrej nocy.

Zostawił dokumenty na biurku i udał się do sąsiedniej komnaty. Choć wcześniej był zmęczony, teraz sen zupełnie go opuścił. Aragorn wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku, ale pełne napięcia oczekiwanie nie pozwalało mu udać się na spoczynek.

 _To bardzo w stylu bliźniaków,_ pomyślał. Wspomnienia i tęsknota za domem ogarnęły go ze zdwojoną siłą, a choć starał się ostudzić swój zapał, przypominając sobie, że może się mylić i tylko niepotrzebnie się rozczaruje, minęło sporo czasu, nim w końcu zmorzył go sen.

xxx

Hermedil załatwił wszystko tak jak obiecał i wczesnym rankiem Thorongil wyruszył wraz z dwudziestoma Rohańczykami. Dzień był pochmurny, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało zacząć padać. Jadący na czele mężczyzna spoglądał w niebo z nadzieją, że tak pozostanie. Deszcz zmyłby ślady, które tak go interesowały. Hermedil prowadził ich najkrótszą drogą i mniej więcej po trzech godzinach jazdy oddział znalazł się w pobliżu wykrotów. Dowódca polecił Rohańczykom, by pozostali na uboczu, a sam z przyjacielem pojechał dalej. Obawiał się, że ślady mogły zostać zadeptane, ale ani ludzie Hermedila poprzedniego dnia, ani członkowie oddziału Thorongila nie kwapili się, by niepotrzebnie podchodzić do cuchnących trucheł.

Thorongil poprosił swego towarzysza, by także pozostał na uboczu, a sam zszedł do niecki. Starając się zignorować smród, pochylił się nad pierwszym z brzegu orkiem. Ten musiał zginąć od strzały, o czym świadczył wąski otwór w okolicy oka. Thorongil zostawił go i począł przyglądać się tym, którzy zginęli od ciosów miecza. Hermedil miał rację, ci, którzy tego dokonali, byli naprawdę precyzyjni. Rohańczyk pomylił się natomiast, twierdząc, że napastnicy nie pozostawili żadnych śladów. Wprawdzie kamieniste podłoże utrudniało odczytanie czegokolwiek, ale bystre oczy mężczyzny dostrzegły niewyraźny zarys podeszwy, a nieco dalej drugi. Thorongil podążył za nimi z bijącym sercem. Takich butów nie nosili Rohańczycy...

Minął pobojowisko i obserwując uważnie otoczenie skierował się w stronę pobliskich krzewów, które otaczały kępę drzew. Do jednego tropu dołączył drugi. Thorongil uśmiechnął się do siebie i przyspieszył kroku. Tak jak się spodziewał, wśród drzew natrafił na ślady dwóch koni, które musiały stać tam przez jakiś czas, uwiązane, gdyż niskie gałązki zostały oskubane z liści. Nie to jednak przykuło jego uwagę, a drobiazg pozostawiony przez przybyszów. Na pniu młodego dębu wisiał cienki rzemyk uwiązany w skomplikowany sposób. Thorongil nie chciał wierzyć własnym oczom. Dla pewności schylił się jeszcze i zaczął grzebać w wysokiej trawie, aż jego palce natrafiły na gładki kamień. Kryształ górski z wyrżniętą gwiazdą rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. Naprawdę tu byli!

Mężczyzna poszedł jeszcze kawałek śladami dwóch wierzchowców, by przekonać się, w którą stronę odjechali. Przy okazji zorientował się, że były świeższe niż te na polu walki. Najwyraźniej Elladan i Elrohir kręcili się po okolicy i odjechali stąd zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej. Czyżby zatem widzieli Hermedila poprzedniego ranka? Jak bowiem inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że zostawili umówiony znak?

Thorongil zawrócił w stronę pozostawionych towarzyszy. Zmusił się do wolniejszego kroku, by nie zdradzić swego poruszenia. Najchętniej dosiadłby wierzchowca i pognał śladami braci, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Rohańczycy akceptowali jego odmienne nawyki i skrytość, ale nie znaczyło to, że mógł sobie pozwolić na wszystko. Zwłaszcza towarzystwo elfów, do których odnosili się raczej nieufnie, gdyż praktycznie nie mieli z nimi styczności, mogłoby okazać się dużym szokiem.

– Skoro tu jesteśmy, pojedziemy do Fasthelma. Wspominał, że przyda mu się pomoc. – Thorongil spojrzał po swych podwładnych, ale napotkał jedynie milczącą zgodę. – Będziesz jechać z nami? – zwrócił się w stronę Hermedila, który pojechał z nimi z własnej woli i nie był zobowiązany im towarzyszyć. Ten jednak skinął głową i odparł:

– Dobrze się składa, zobaczę się z bratem.

 **II**

Choć do Fasthelma dołączyli po zaledwie dwóch godzinach, było już późne popołudnie, gdy Aragorn w końcu wyjechał. Jeszcze przez długi czas za jego plecami bieliły się ciasno postawione namioty. Od dawna rozbijano tym miejscu obóz ze względu na korzystne warunki. W ostatnich czasach, gdy okazało się, że w tej okolicy trzeba zwiększyć ostrożność, namioty stały tu coraz częściej i liczniej, aż w końcu obóz przekształcił się stopniowo w sporą bazę wypadową zaopatrzoną we wszelkie niezbędne rzeczy. Na stałe stacjonował tutaj garnizon zaopatrywany w żywność z okolicznych wiosek, które dzięki obecności zbrojnych oddziałów czuły się bezpieczniej. Z biegiem czasu w obozie powstało kilka budynków oraz kuźnia.

Gdy przyjechali, powitały ich pustki. Ledwie połowa namiotów była zaludniona. Aragorn rozlokował swoich ludzi i przekazał ich pod dowództwo zwierzchnika obozu, a sam udał się do niewielkiego namiotu na skraju, który już nieraz zajmował. Przywykł do wybierania sobie ustronnych miejsc, a prócz tego zwiadowcy łatwiej było opuszczać obóz i wracać o różnych porach, gdy nie trzeba było przedzierać się między namiotami. Teraz także stwierdził, że rozejrzy się po okolicy i zostawiwszy rzeczy wyruszył samotnie.

W drodze zastanawiał się, czy bracia nie natknęli się gdzieś na Rohańczyków, bo z pewnością wywołałoby to spore poruszenie; miał jednak świadomość, że synowie Elronda najpewniej dostrzegą ludzi z dużym wyprzedzeniem i Rohirrimowie ich nie wytropią, jeśli elfowie sami na to nie pozwolą.

Słonce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi i stopniowo chowało za poszarpaną linią gór. Aragorn obejrzał się za siebie, ale nie zamierzał wracać. Dopiero przed chwilą natrafił na wypatrywany trop; prawie cztery godziny strawił na przyglądanie się okolicy, aż w końcu zawrócił ku górom. Wiedział, że Elladan i Elrohir preferowali takie wykroty i rozpadliny nad otwarte przestrzenie stepów, które w Rohanie ciągnęły się całymi milami.

Trafność jego osądu potwierdziła wijąca się w coraz rzadszej trawie nitka końskich śladów; świeża, jak zauważył z zadowoleniem Aragorn. Gdyby nie wzniesienia ograniczające widoczność, bracia pewnie już by go dostrzegli.

Popędzany przez jeźdźca wierzchowiec przyspieszył kroku; nie na długo jednak. Mężczyzna zatrzymał sie gwałtownie, gdy koń zastrzygł nerwowo uszami i parsknął cicho. Na ziemi przed nimi leżał ork. Martwy.

Aragorn zeskoczył z siodła i dobył broni. Szedł dalej, stąpając jak najostrożniej. Wokół panowała nienaturalna cisza. Dziwne... Czyżby było już po wszystkim i za chwilę spotka braci czyszczących broń? Aragorn przestał zwracać uwagę na końskie ślady, zajęty obserwacją otoczenia. Minął jeszcze dwa ciała i usłyszał charkot.

Przy potężnym głazie, który musiał tu tkwić od niepamiętnych czasów, leżał rosły ork. Próbował się jeszcze poruszyć, ale z jego przebitej piersi dobywał się chrapliwy oddech, jeden z ostatnich. Na widok człowieka chciał sięgnąć po krzywy nóż, ale nie miał dość sił. Aragorn dobił go jednym ciosem.

Niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Gdzie są jego bracia? Nigdy nie pozostawiali dogorywających przeciwników własnemu losowi. Czyżby zapędzili się w pogoni? Wtem jego wzrok padł na plamę krwi, jaśniejszej niż orkowa posoka. I dość sporą. Mężczyzna szepnął uspokajająco do wierzchowca i przyspieszył kroku. W jego myśli zaczynał wkradać się strach o los braci.

Parę kroków dalej, za wykrotem, leżała elficka klinga. A nieco dalej jej właściciel. Aragorn w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim i ostrożnie obrócił go na plecy. Nie dopuszczając do siebie ciemnych myśli, przyłożył palce do szyi i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wyczuł puls. Elf żył.

Przez brud i krew na twarzy Aragorn nie był w stanie określić w pierwszej chwili, czy to Elrohir, czy Elladan, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Jeden z jego braci był ranny i mogło być z nim źle, jeśli Aragorn nie zrobi nic z krwią przesiąkającą przez ubranie. Człowiek rozgarnął poły kaftana, przeciął i tak już podartą koszulę, odsłaniając podłużną ranę na prawym boku. Kątem oka zarejestrował cienką, niemal niewidoczną linię blizny biegnącą wzdłuż żebra po lewej stronie. A więc Elladan... Gdzie jest Elrohir? Aragorn zawahał się na moment, rozdarty między koniecznością zatamowania krwawienia a chęcią poszukania drugiego brata. Co, jeśli on także leżał gdzieś w pobliżu i właśnie się wykrwawiał...

Nie było czasu na rozterki. Aragorn przycisnął odciętą część koszuli do rany. Nóż, który ją zadał, leżał nieopodal, ale na szczęście nie wyglądał na zatruty. Mężczyzna poprawił materiał i wstał, by wyszukać w sakwie przy siodle najpotrzebniejsze opatrunki, gdy dostrzegł sylwetkę drugiego brata zmierzającego nieco chwiejnie w jego stronę.

– Elrohirze, tutaj! – zawołał cicho, choć elf pewnie wcześniej go dostrzegł.

Elrohir przyspieszył kroku, na ile mógł. Aragorn nie tracił czasu i przyklęknął ponownie przy Elladanie, by go opatrzyć.

– Estelu, co...? – Elrohir znalazł się przy nim na kolanach, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia na widok przybranego brata, mimo że trzy lata upłynęły, odkąd się ostatnio widzieli.

Gdy Aragorn odsłonił ranę, z ust elfa padło określenie, którego ku swemu zdumieniu nie zrozumiał, ale którego plugawy wydźwięk był aż nadto jasny. Elrohir sięgnął lewą ręką i rozchylił szerzej ubranie; prawe ramię trzymał ochronnym gestem przy sobie.

– Unieś go, sam nie dam rady – poprosił Aragorn; przepuściłby Elrohira, by zajął się bratem, gdyby nie trzymał się tak sztywno. – Możesz? – upewnił się.

Elrohir skinął głową i z pomocą Aragorna oparł głowę i ramiona Elladana na kolanach. Przytrzymywał brata, by się nie ruszył, ale ten pozostał nieprzytomny i nie reagował, gdy Aragorn go opatrywał.

– Co tu się stało? – zagadnął mężczyzna, kończąc bandażować. Podniósł oczy na Elrohira, wciąż gniewnego i spiętego.

– Przeliczyliśmy się – odparł elf, odrywając wzrok od twarzy bliźniaka. – Dan dostał zatrutą strzałą parę dni temu i jeszcze do siebie nie doszedł. Chcieliśmy gdzieś przenocować, a wpadliśmy na kolejną bandę. Musiałem odciągnąć orków od Elladana – mruknął, ale zaraz zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech. – Elbereth czuwa nad nami. Dobrze cię znów widzieć, braciszku – powiedział ciepło.

Estel odruchowo odwzajemnił uśmiech mimo poczucia, że nie tak to miało wyglądać. Elladan i Elrohir mieli na niego czekać cali i zdrowi. Mieli spędzić ten wieczór i noc przy ognisku, na spokojnej rozmowie. Aragorn marzył o chwili oderwania się od rzeczywistości i o powrocie do domu, choćby tylko myślami, a tymczasem klęczał z rękami uwalanymi prawie po łokcie krwią brata. Widać los chciał inaczej...

– Was także. – Wzrok Estela ześlizgnął się na nieruchomą postać Elladana i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

Elrohir zmienił pozycję i syknął, nim jednak Aragorn zdążył zapytać, w czym problem, młodszy syn Elronda odezwał się cicho:

– Nie możemy tu zostać – powiedział. – Potrzeba nam spokoju i ognia.

– Tutaj ich nie znajdziemy – odparł Aragorn. Upewnił się jeszcze, czy opatrunek będzie się trzymać. – To niebezpieczny rejon... Gdzie wasze konie? – zmienił temat.

– Spłoszyły się – przyznał niechętnie Elrohir. – Nie powinny być daleko, przywołam je zaraz, jeśli zostaniesz z Elladanem. – Elf odetchnął głębiej i znów się skrzywił.

– Ro? Co tobie? – zapytał w końcu Aragorn, przenosząc uwagę na drugiego brata. Ostrożnie ułożył Elladana na ziemi i przyjrzał się Elrohirowi, który rozprostował nogi.

– Nic poważnego – mruknął młodszy syn Elronda. Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale rozmyślił się i podkurczywszy jedną nogę zaczął dłubać w łydce.

– Pokaż to – przerwał mu Aragorn, widząc, że brat średnio sobie radzi jedną ręką. Pochylił się i poszerzył nożem dziurę w nogawce.

– Coś tu jeszcze zostało – syknął Elrohir, próbując wydobyć ciemne odłamki z krwawiącej szramy na łydce. – Ścierwo... wbił mi jakieś świństwo, jak już leżał.

– Daj, wyjmę.

Elrohir siedział nieporuszony, gdy Aragorn oczyszczał ranę. Ledwie skończył, elf wstał, nim mężczyzna zdołał go opatrzyć.

– Zaraz wrócę. – Młodszy syn Elronda chwycił swój miecz i odszedł.

Aragorn został przy Elladanie i odprowadził drugiego brata wzrokiem. Teraz widział wyraźnie krew na jego plecach ponad prawą łopatką, przyczynę odruchowego unieruchamiania ręki. Chciał nawet zawołać za Elrohirem, żeby zaczekał, ale zaniechał tego; lepiej, żeby znalazł najpierw konie. Zamiast tego przyjrzał się jeszcze raz Elladanowi, trochę zdziwiony i zaniepokojony tym, że elf się nie ocknął. Być może należało winić truciznę, o której wspomniał brat.

Elrohir wrócił z końmi szybciej niż można było przypuszczać; utykał mocniej. Gdy zbliżył się, wierzchowiec Aragorna prychnął ostrzegawczo. Mężczyzna wstał, by go uspokoić i szepnął kilka słów. Chwilę później znalazł się w objęciach Elrohira, który wreszcie mógł się należycie przywitać. Estel na moment zapomniał o okolicznościach, w jakich się spotkali, tak swojski był ten uścisk; spodziewał się niemal, że lada chwila zobaczy Elronda i matkę. Zaraz jednak wróciła brutalna świadomość, że znajdują się nie w domu, ale w niezbyt bezpiecznym miejscu i w nie najlepszej sytuacji.

– Mógłbyś zerknąć, co mam na plecach? – Głos Elrohira zupełnie oderwał go od wspomnień.

Aragorn poluźnił kaftan i koszulę, odsłaniając poszarpaną ranę na łopatce.

– Musimy się stąd zbierać – stwierdził. – Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli zeszyję ci to już na miejscu, niż żeby dopadł nas tutaj zmrok.

– Gdzie niby? – Elrohir podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. – Dokąd chcesz jechać?

– Do obozu – wyjaśnił Estel. – Jeśli się pospieszymy, będziemy na miejscu za jakieś dwie godziny. U mnie będziecie mogli odpocząć i się pozbierać.

– To ryzykowne, Estelu – zaoponował syn Elronda, gdy jego towarzysz usiłował założyć prowizoryczny opatrunek. – Nie chcę, żebyś miał przez nas kłopoty wśród Rohańczyków, bo jeśli dobrze rozumiem, nie chwaliłeś się, gdzie i z kim się wychowywałeś – zauważył i odruchowo cofnął ramię.

– Nie ruszaj się – mruknął Aragorn, bo brat utrudniał mu założenie opatrunku. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Elrohir miał sporo racji. Kiedy jednak porównywał ryzyko podejrzeń i dociekań Rohańczyków z obecnym położeniem bliźniaków, rachunek był oczywisty.

– Nie mam wyboru. Nie możemy tu zostać, a i na stepie nie będzie dużo bezpieczniej, skoro musimy mieć ogień. Będziemy odsłonięci jak na talerzu, a jeśli ktoś nas zauważy, nie będziemy mieć szans. Elladan chwilowo nie zda się do niczego, a ty teraz też nie jesteś w pełni sił – wytknął wprost.

– Naprawdę nie ma w pobliżu jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy się schronić na noc i na kilka najbliższych dni? – drążył Elrohir. – Przeczekalibyśmy tam trochę, żeby dojść do siebie. Mamy zapasy.

– Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? – zapytał trzeźwo Aragorn. – Jedną ręką sobie nie poradzisz, a Dan ci nie pomoże. Poza tym nie potrafię ci wskazać bezpiecznego miejsca. Nie mamy wyjścia.

– Dużo dla nas ryzykujesz, Estelu – powtórzył jeszcze Elrohir.

– Jesteście moimi braćmi – powiedział po prostu Aragorn, a elf w odpowiedzi skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu. – A jeden z nich mógłby przestać gadać i nie ruszać ręką – wytknął lekko.

Elrohir roześmiał się cicho i posłusznie zastygł w bezruchu.

– Zbierajmy się, nim będzie zupełnie ciemno.

– Wezmę Elladana do siebie – rzucił Aragorn, stwierdziwszy, że wygodniej będzie przytrzymać brata jemu niż Elrohirowi. Ostrożnie posadził Elladana przed sobą w siodle, pozostawiwszy drugiemu bliźniakowi zatroszczenie się o luźnego wierzchowca. – Jedźmy.

xxx

Aragorn początkowo milczał i mimo wszystko pozwolił sobie na radość płynącą z bliskości braci. Dobrze było znów poczuć znajomą obecność synów Elronda. Trzy lata to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zatęsknić za wszystkimi. Tyle go z pewnością ominęło...

– Jak mama? – zapytał; jego wzrok obserwował wyprostowaną, choć spiętą sylwetkę Elrohira, który owinął się płaszczem.

– Dobrze, że przypomniałeś, bo jeszcze bym zapomniał w tym zamieszaniu. Mam dla ciebie list od Gilraeny – uśmiechnął się młodszy syn Elronda, ale Estel wiedział, że pokrywał lekkim tonem własny dyskomfort.

– Dasz mi w obozie – powiedział Aragorn, widząc, że brat robi gest, jakby chciał szukać listu po sakwach. – Ale powiedz mi, jak się czuje, jak zniosła mój wyjazd...?

– Tęskni – odparł krótko Elrohir. – Na początku bardzo było po niej widać, ale poradziła sobie. Po twoim wyjeździe dużo czasu spędzała w bibliotece, a jak nie tam, to w kuchni z Finril.

Aragorn uśmiechnął się do siebie. Gilraena przyjaźniła się z elfką, odkąd pamiętał i dobrze było wiedzieć, że znalazła pociechę w jej towarzystwie.

– A jak tobie się tutaj wiedzie? Jacy są teraz Rohańczycy? – Oczy Elrohira rozbłysły ciekawością. – Musisz mi powiedzieć coś o ich obecnej taktyce, moje informacje są już pewnie bardzo nieaktualne. Jakimi siłami dysponu...

– Elrohirze, proszę cię, później – wtrącił się Estel, nim padła dalsza litania pytań. – Elladan mi nie daruje. Opowiadaj, co w domu. Jak w okolicy? Spokojnie, czy nerwowo? Strażnicy coś mówili?

Elrohir zamierzał podjąć rozmowę, ale ucichł w pół zdania i podjechał bliżej.

– Elladan się zaraz ocknie – powiedział spokojnie, a potem przeszedł na sindarin i zaczął mówić uspokajająco do brata.

Aragorn przez chwilę z przyjemnością zasłuchał się w znajomą melodię języka i dźwięczny głos Elrohira. Jak dawno nie słyszał tej mowy... Przedtem z przyzwyczajenia zaczął rozmowę we Wspólnej, a brat dostosował się do niego.

– Uważaj – ostrzegł cicho młodszy syn Elronda. – Elladan wie, że jestem w pobliżu, ale nie mogę być pewny, czy jest świadomy wszystkiego.

Aragorn skinął głową; czuł, jak mięśnie bezwładnego dotąd elfa napinają się. Elladan poruszył się niespokojnie, ale pewny chwyt człowieka utrzymał go w miejscu.

– Wszystko w porządku, Dan – powiedział spokojnie. – Przed nami kawałek drogi, wiem, że nie jest ci za wygodnie.

– Estel? – Niedowierzanie w schrypniętym głosie Elladana było aż nadto wyraźne. – Czy też mam gorączkę i zwidy?

– Gorączkę pewnie masz, ale Estel jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy – odparł Elrohir nadal tym samym, pozornie swobodnym tonem. – I niestety ma rację, jeszcze trochę pojedziemy.

– Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za jakieś dwie godziny powinniśmy być na miejscu – uzupełnił Aragorn, pomagając bratu poprawić się.

– Gdzie? – zdezorientowany Elladan wbił szkliste spojrzenie w bliźniaka. – Ro?

– U Estela w domu.

– Domem bym tego nie nazwał, ale znajdzie się miejsce do spania, ogień i ciepła strawa – sprostował Estel i uśmiechnął się do braci.

– O... – Elladan przez moment sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zmienił temat. – Estelu, mógłbyś mnie puścić? Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, miałem własnego wierzchowca.

– Nie mógłby. – Znów zamiast Aragorna odpowiedział Elrohir. – Będę się pewniej czuć, jeśli zostaniesz tam, gdzie jesteś.

– A mam wybór? – Elladan skapitulował i oparł się wygodniej o Estela.

Elrohir wydawał się ukontentowany brakiem oporu ze strony brata. Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu, ale potem młodszy syn Elronda powrócił do wcześniejszej rozmowy. Początkowo twierdził wprawdzie, że nic specjalnego się nie działo, ale szybko uległ prośbom brata. Aragorn chłonął każdą wiadomość z domu, a elf, który doskonale o tym wiedział, nie skąpił mu szczegółów. Elladan dorzucał czasami coś od siebie, ale głównie milczał, pozwalając Elrohirowi przejąć rozmowę.

 **III**

– Ten obóz miałeś na myśli? – zagadnął Elladan po pewnym czasie, zaskakując Estela. Milczał od dłuższego czasu i mężczyzna przypuszczał, że jednak zmorzył go sen. – Widzę światła od ognisk.

– Z pewnością. Nie ma tu innego takiego skupiska na przestrzeni wielu mil – odparł Aragorn, choć on sam nie dostrzegał jeszcze niczego. Kolejny raz pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo odwykł od obecności braci; wśród Rohańczyków odznaczał się bystrym wzrokiem i niewielu mogło mu dorównać.

– Mam do was prośbę. Nie nazywajcie mnie Estelem przy Rohańczykach. Oni tutaj znają mnie jako Thorongila i nie chcę tłumaczyć się bardziej, niż i tak będę musiał.

– To wszystko i tak jest ryzykowne – wytknął Elrohir. Podczas podróży zniknęła gdzieś lekkość i swoboda, a ostatnie kwadranse jechali w milczeniu. – Co powiesz, gdy ktoś nas zobaczy?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznał Aragorn. – Jesteście przyjaciółmi, to nie tak, że wprowadzam wrogów do obozu.

Do obozu podjechali od wschodu, żeby uniknąć przedzierania się pomiędzy namiotami. Aragorn cieszył się, że tak wielu Rohańczyków wyjechało na patrole, gdyż dzięki temu życie obozowe skupiało się w centrum i na obrzeżach nie było prawie nikogo.

Minęli wartownika z pewnej odległości; Aragorn krzyknął mu hasło i przejechali nie nagabywani.

Elladan, wbrew obawom Aragorna, stał na nogach całkiem pewnie. Choć jazda nie należała do przyjemnych, był zadowolony, że nie potrzebuje wsparcia przybranego brata. Rana po strzale sprzed kilku dni dała mu się we znaki; choć strzała drasnęła go tylko, była zatruta i mocno ją odchorował. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że trucizna przestała już działać i to, co aktualnie go dopadało, było jedynie znużeniem wynikającym z ran i upływu krwi. Nic nowego, nic groźnego, a gdy koński krok przestał odbijać się nieprzyjemnym echem, czuł się nawet znośnie, zważywszy na okoliczności.

To Elrohir musiał przytrzymać się siodła, gdy zsiadł, i na moment oparł czoło o koński grzbiet. Elladan przyjrzał się bratu uważniej.

– Ro? Co mnie ominęło? – zainteresował się, póki co spokojnym tonem. Sylwetkę młodszego syna Elronda spowijał płaszcz, ciasno owinięty wokół ramion, co uniemożliwiało Elladanowi ocenę. – I nie mów, że nic, bo wiem, jak niechętnie oddajesz mnie w cudze ramiona – dorzucił pół żartem, posyłając bratu znaczące spojrzenie. Estel należał do tych kilku osób obdarzanych najwyższym zaufaniem, ale też Elladan pamiętał rozliczne sytuacje z przeszłości i wiedział, jak trudno było przekonać Elrohira, żeby powierzył opiekę komu innemu, gdy sam potrzebował pomocy.

– Nie cudze, tylko Estela – sprostował Elrohir i podniósł głowę. – Będziemy tak tu stać na widoku? Podobno mieliśmy nie zwracać na siebie uwagi – fuknął na braci.

Elladan wymienił z Estelem znaczące spojrzenia i obaj zniknęli wewnątrz namiotu. Starszy syn Elronda był pewien, że brat dołączy do nich za chwilę. Elrohir nie wyglądał, jakby stało mu się coś poważnego, wymagającego natychmiastowej interwencji, w obozie Rohańczyków nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, więc Elladan zarzucił temat, wiedząc, że nie było po co prowokować brata. Estel przecież z pewnością zadbał o niego na tyle, na ile mógł. Chwilowo pozwolił ludzkiemu bratu posadzić się na posłaniu i nawet się położył, żeby chwilę odpocząć, bo jednak kręciło mu się w głowie.

Elrohir faktycznie zakrzątnął się przy koniach i zaraz wsunął się do środka, akurat, gdy Estel odszukał latarnię i zapalił ją. Młodszy syn Elronda położył zdjęte z końskich grzbietów sakwy tak, żeby były pod ręką, a potem rzucił w kąt płaszcz, który mu tylko zawadzał.

– Rozgośćcie się, przyniosę wody. – Estel chwycił wiadro i wyszedł.

xxx

Popołudnie upłynęło Hermedilowi leniwie. Brat, którego chciał zobaczyć, był akurat na zwiadzie i miał wrócić dopiero następnego dnia, więc Rohańczyk nie bardzo miał się czym zająć. Poniewczasie zorientował się też, że Thorongil, jak to on, pojechał włóczyć się samotnie po okolicy, bowiem w przeciwnym razie z chęcią by mu towarzyszył.

Zaszedł wieczorem pod namiot, w którym zatrzymał się przyjaciel i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł trzy konie uwiązane przed wejściem. Jeden z nich należał do Thorongila, ale o pozostałych dwóch karoszach Hermedil mógł z miejsca powiedzieć, że nie pochodziły ze stajen Rohanu. Były zadbane, ale znać było po nich, że miały długą drogę za sobą. Zaintrygowany, Hermedil podszedł bliżej, a wtedy usłyszał dobiegający z namiotu młodzieńczy głos mówiący coś w nieznanym języku.

Rohańczyk wszedł do środka, nie próbując nawet ukrywać swej obecności. W obozie byli obcy...

Mówiący młodzieniec klęczał zwrócony tyłem do wejścia. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie i granatową koszulę, rozciętą i pokrwawioną na plecach, spod której przezierał niedbały opatrunek; kaftan i szary płaszcz leżały rzucone w kącie. Długie ciemne włosy opadały mu swobodnie do połowy pleców. To wszystko dostrzegł Hermedil w jednej chwili, bo na dźwięk odchylanej poły namiotu mężczyzna zerwał się ze sztyletem w lewej dłoni. Obrócił się w stronę wejścia, czujne szare oczy omiotły przybysza. Między potarganymi włosami przeplatała się srebrzysta opaska, na czole umazanym kurzem i krwią błyszczała gwiazda. Elf, skonstatował zdumiony Hermedil.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Thorongila – odezwał się obcy spokojnie, czystą Wspólną. Opuścił rękę z nożem; drugą trzymał oszczędnie przy sobie. – Nie mamy złych zamiarów – zapewnił, ale też nie ruszył się miejsca, zagradzając Hermedilowi drogę do posłania, na którym spoczywał jego towarzysz.

– Co tu robicie? – Rohańczyk zwrócił się do obu obcych, bo leżący elf uniósł się na łokciu. – Kim jesteście?

– Nazywam się Elrohir, a to mój brat Elladan. Jesteśmy synami Elronda z Rivendell – przedstawił się elf, utwierdzając tym samym Hermedila, że jego spostrzeżenia były słuszne; nawet pod warstwą brudu i krwi widział, że elfowie byli niemal identyczni. – Starliśmy się z orkami i mój brat został ranny. Thorongil zaoferował nam schronienie.

Ten moment wybrał sobie wspomniany, by wrócić do namiotu. Na widok przyjaciela Hermedil zdjął rękę z głowni miecza.

– Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia, jak sądzę – powiedział, przechodząc ze Wspólnej na rodzinną mowę i przesunął się, by Thorongil mógł przejść do elfów. Ten, który przedstawił się jako Elrohir, przykucnął ponownie przy bracie i rzucił szybko coś po swojemu.

– Masz przed sobą osoby odpowiedzialne za ślady, które tak cię intrygowały. – Thorongil uśmiechnął się, ale Rohańczyk widział jego napięcie. – Jak zobaczyłem dzisiaj pobojowisko, miałem pewne podejrzenia i postanowiłem je sprawdzić. To moi przyjaciele, niejedną potyczkę stoczyliśmy razem, więc gdy ich odszukałem i dowiedziałem się, że są ranni, zaoferowałem pomoc.

– Oni dwaj? Sami? – Hermedil spojrzał na obcych z nowym respektem. – Sami pokonaliście tych wszystkich orków? – powtórzył pytanie we Wspólnej, widząc pytanie w oczach elfów; mowa Rohanu wyraźnie była im obca.

– Podróżujemy tylko we dwóch – potaknął Elladan i usiadł na posłaniu. – Tym razem mieliśmy pecha – dorzucił lekkim tonem.

Hermedil pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Widział, że obaj elfowie nie wyszli z potyczki bez szwanku, ale przy takiej ilości przeciwników on mówiłby raczej o szczęściu niż pechu.

– Muszę zawiadomić dowódcę – odezwał się Rohańczyk. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wprowadzać obcych. – Nie miał powodu, żeby nie wierzyć Thorongilowi, a skoro elfowie przyczyniali się do trzebienia orków w okolicy, stali po ich stronie, niemniej jednak dowództwo musiało wiedzieć o ich obecności w obozie.

– Oczywiście. – Thorongil skłonił nieznacznie głowę. – Sam zamierzałem pójść, ale długo już zwlekaliśmy i spieszno mi było opatrzyć należycie rany.

Hermedil rzucił okiem na elfów. Brudni i pokrwawieni, wyglądali na znużonych, także ten, który przedtem tak żwawo zrywał się na nogi. Rohańczyk uznał więc, że nie znikną nagle, gdy wyjdzie.

– Zostańcie w namiocie, dopóki nie wrócę – przykazał; gdyby zechciał, mógł skrzyknąć straże i poprowadzić obcych do dowódcy, ale ufał Thorongilowi.

xxx

– Nie rozumiecie mowy Rohanu? – spytał półgłosem Aragorn, gdy zostali sami; przeszedł na sindarin.

– Cztery stulecia z okładem minęły, odkąd ostatni raz się nią posługiwałem – odparł lekko Elrohir. – Język się zmienia... Już chyba lepiej zostać przy opcji, że nie rozumiemy.

– Podejrzewam, że gdyby któryś z nas odezwał się taką wersją, jaką pamiętamy, dla twojego przyjaciela...

– Hermedila – podrzucił Estel, słysząc zawahanie w głosie starszego syna Elronda.

– Dla Hermedila bylibyśmy niemal niezrozumiali – dokończył Elladan.

Estel wyszedł przed namiot rozpalić ognisko; nie wydawał się bardzo zaniepokojony tym, że obecność elfów w obozie została tak szybko odkryta, więc bracia rozluźnili się nieco.

Elladan z przyjemnością zmywał z siebie krew, którą był uwalany. Zdjął koszulę, brudną i sztywną, i sięgnął do bandaża na boku.

– Poczekaj chwilę – powstrzymał go Elrohir; on także się rozebrał i przemył twarz. Elladan przez chwilę obserwował w milczeniu, jak wyciąga leki i zioła; nie miał wcale ochoty sprawdzać przyczyn tępego rwania w boku.

– Pokaż mi ramię – nie wytrzymał w końcu, bo Elrohir coraz bardziej się usztywniał, jakby znużyło go już udawanie, że czuje się lepiej niż w rzeczywistości.

– Później – zbył go brat. – Nie chcę nic ruszać, póki nie będzie wszystko gotowe. Estel mnie potem zeszyje. Nie – zastrzegł, widząc spojrzenie Elladana – tobie dzisiaj za bardzo się trzęsą ręce.

Z zewnątrz dobiegły ich głosy Estela, Hermedila i kogoś jeszcze. Mężczyźni zamienili kilka zdań, a potem weszli do środka.

Dowódca był mężczyzną posuniętym już w latach, ale prosta sylwetka i sposób poruszania świadczyły o tym, że nie opadł jeszcze z sił. Jasne włosy, gęsto przetykane siwizną, sięgały mu poniżej szczęki. Nie był wysoki, o pół głowy niższy od Estela.

Elrohir podniósł się na widok ludzi, Elladan poszedł w jego ślady, starając się zignorować nagły zawrót głowy. Estel musiał to zauważyć, bo płynnym ruchem znalazł się tuż obok i podtrzymał go asekuracyjnie.

– Więc faktycznie elfowie... – mruknął starszy mężczyzna, o ile Elladan dobrze zrozumiał, i zlustrował braci wzrokiem. – Elrohir i Elladan, tak? – upewnił się, przechodząc na Wspólną.

Bracia potaknęli.

– Przyjaciele Thorongila są tu mile widziani – ciągnął dowódca. – Możecie odpocząć tu i zostać, ile będzie konieczne.

– Dziękujemy – Elrohir skłonił głowę. – Nie będziemy sprawiać kłopotu, jedynie nasze konie potrzebowałyby...

– O konie już się zatroszczono – wtrącił Hermedil i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– O reszcie pomówimy jutro, jak nie będziecie zdrożeni – uciął dalszą dyskusję dowódca. – Czy potrzeba wam kogoś biegłego w leczeniu?

Tym razem to bliźniacy wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Nasz ojciec jest uzdrowicielem, znamy się na tym – wyjaśnił Elrohir. – Poradzimy sobie z pomocą Thorongila.

Obaj Rohańczycy wyszli; Hermedil zaoferował wprawdzie pomoc, ale Estel podziękował. Zmusił Elladana, żeby usiadł, podczas gdy Elrohir zzuł buty i boso poszedł do ognia zaparzyć zioła.

Starszy syn Elronda nie oponował, gdy jego przyszywany brat usunął opatrunki; wolałby może sprawdzić najpierw, co takiego tak bardzo irytowało Elrohira, ale obecnie nie bardzo był w pozycji, żeby się kłócić z bratem, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że tym by się skończyła dyskusja. Nie było sensu robić Estelowi kłopotów.

Elrohir podał im kubek z gorącym naparem, ale zamiast zostać, natychmiast wrócił do ognia. Elladan zdziwił się tym, bo spodziewał się raczej, że będzie patrzył Estelowi na ręce i denerwował się, że sam nie może nic zrobić. Zamiast tego Elrohir przysiadł i także sobie przygotował zioła. _Dobrze,_ skonstatował Elladan, zadowolony, że brat zadba o siebie, i przez następne minuty obserwował go leniwie, by nie zwracać uwagi na igłę przechodzącą w tę i z powrotem przez skórę.

Estel uwinął się sprawnie. Głównie milczał, zapytał tylko o wcześniejszą ranę. Elladan wyjaśnił mu w paru słowach, co się wydarzyło. Powiedział o zatrutej strzale, która przysporzyła im kłopotów, ale jego wzrok uciekał ciągle ku bratu, który wyraźnie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca na dworze.

– Elrohirze, usiądziesz w końcu? – Aragorn wyłapał spojrzenie Elladana i także zerknął na drugiego brata, który wciąż krzątał się przy ogniu i przeglądał sakwę z ziołami; młodszy syn Elronda sprawiał wrażenie poirytowanego. – Chciałbym cię obejrzeć – przypomniał, bandażując Elladana.

– Tak, idę – westchnął młodszy z braci i wsunął się do środka. Utykał i nawet nie próbował się z tym kryć. Zatrzymał się przy słupie podtrzymującym płachtę namiotu i oparł o niego, przymknąwszy oczy, a potem zapytał nieoczekiwanie:

– Możemy jednak wyjść na zewnątrz?

– Oczywiście. – Aragorn, zaniepokojony, przyjrzał się bratu uważniej, ale Elrohir natychmiast czmychnął z namiotu i usiadł przy ogniu.

Aragorn skorzystał z ziół parzonych wcześniej i tym razem porządnie oczyścił ranę na plecach Elrohira, uznawszy ją za poważniejszą. Elf siedział bez ruchu, pochylony do przodu i nienaturalnie cichy w porównaniu z zachowaniem sprzed dwóch godzin.

– Estelu, możesz przestać? – poprosił nagle napiętym głosem, gdy Aragorn założył może połowę szwów.

Zaskoczony, mężczyzna cofnął rękę z igłą, a Elrohir poderwał się i odszedł chwiejnym krokiem w bok. Gdy Estel go dogonił, elfem wstrząsały torsje. Młodszy syn Elronda straciłby równowagę, gdyby brat nie podtrzymał go.

– Ro? Co...?

– Noga. – Elrohir odzyskał równowagę i przymknął oczy. – Myślałem, że nie dość dużo trucizny przedostało się do krwi.

– Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – Aragorn poprowadził brata z powrotem do ognia, by zastać Elladana stojącego przy namiocie z kubkiem w dłoni.

– Bo i tak nic byś nie poradził po drodze, a gdybyśmy się gdzieś zatrzymali, ścięłoby mnie w czasie jazdy – wzruszył ramionami Elrohir i skrzywił się. – Przygotowałem sobie, co może się przydać – dodał, wskazując na napar, który podał mu brat; większość zdążył wypić już wcześniej.

– Zapowiada się ciężka nocka – westchnął Elladan i ignorując potępiające spojrzenia obu braci usiadł, zamiast wrócić na swoje posłanie.

– Zostanę na dworze, tak będzie wygodniej – mruknął Elrohir. Przysiadł koło brata bokiem do ognia i z marnym skutkiem usiłował powstrzymać dreszcze. – Kończ, Estelu, póki się do czegoś nadaję.

Aragorn posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, niekoniecznie zgadzając się z jego osądem, ale skorzystał z rady i dokończył szycie. O ile przedtem Elrohir siedział spokojnie, tak teraz mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym wbiciem igły elf z coraz większym trudem panuje nad sobą.

Elladan za to, zamiast pozostać w miejscu, dźwignął się na nogi, gdy Estel skończył opatrywanie, i wsunął się do namiotu. Najpierw wystawił na zewnątrz swoją sakwę, a chwilę później wrócił z kocami i płaszczami. Narzucił bratu jeden na ramiona i osunął się ciężko obok niego.

– Nie mogłeś powiedzieć? – zapytał bez przekonania Aragorn. Podał Elladanowi torbę, nim ten wpadł na pomysł, by znów wstać.

– Muszę się trochę ruszyć, zesztywniałem – odparł pogodnie starszy syn Elronda. Rozesłał sobie koc przy ogniu i położył się ostrożnie na boku.

Aragorn nawet nie próbował protestować. Jasnym było, że jeśli Elrohir zostawał na dworze, Elladan nie pójdzie spać do namiotu. Starszy syn Elronda uniósł się na łokciu i wyszukał w torbie niewielkie pudełko z maścią, a potem zmusił brata, żeby podciągnął nogawkę i pokazał mu nogę.

Estel zerknął na nich pytająco, ale Elladan pokręcił głową, dając znak, że sobie poradzi. Ufał młodszemu bratu, ale w tej chwili potrzebował sam obejrzeć Elrohira. Estel wycofał się na chwilę, zostawiając ich samych. Wynalazł gdzieś czyste koszule i podał braciom; ich własne nadawały się do prania i cerowania w najbliższym czasie. Elladan czuł na sobie taksujące spojrzenie, gdy ubierał się ostrożnie. Obok niego Elrohir zignorował ubranie, otulił się szczelnie płaszczem i zwinął nieszczęśliwy przy ogniu.

– Prześpij się – zasugerował Elladanowi Estel i rzucił mu jeszcze jeden koc ponad ogniskiem. – Będę czuwać.

 **IV**

Ciepły letni deszcz zamienił co bardziej wydeptane ścieżki w obozie w kałuże błota. Burza, która przyszła nad ranem, przetoczyła się szybko, ale deszcz nie ustawał; siłą rzeczy, kto tylko nie musiał, nie wyściubiał nosa z namiotu.

Hermedil schował pod płaszcz kosz z jedzeniem i bukłakiem wina, a potem narzucił kaptur na głowę i wyszedł z magazynu. Powodowany po części ciekawością, po części chęcią pomocy, skierował się do namiotu Thorongila. Podejrzewał, że przyjaciel miał pracowity wieczór, a może i noc, a poza tym liczył, że dowie się czegoś o niecodziennych gościach.

Odchylił połę i wszedł do środka. Thorongila nie zastał, za to elfowie byli, potwierdzając, że ich wczorajsza obecność nie była złudzeniem.

Jeden z obcych siedział nieco krzywo, wsparty o niedużą skrzynię. Który, Hermedil nie miał pojęcia. Drugi spał obok, okryty płaszczem i kocem. Twarz miał poszarzałą i ściągniętą, głowę trzymał na kolanach brata. Siedzący obejmował go opiekuńczym gestem, od niechcenia bawił się końcem płaszcza na ramieniu śpiącego.

Na widok Hermedila elf podniósł głowę i przyłożył palec wolnej ręki do ust. Przynajmniej tym razem nie sięgnął po nóż, skonstatował Rohańczyk.

– Thorongil powinien zaraz wrócić – odezwał się elf szeptem.  
– Przyniosłem jedzenie. – Hermedil postawił kosz na ziemi. – Elrohir, tak?  
– Elladan – poprawił go elf i uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.  
Hermedil przyjrzał mu się uważniej i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że faktycznie siedzący posługiwał się swobodnie prawą ręką. Mimo to obraz nie pasował do tego, co widział poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy Elladan ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Elrohir wyglądał wtedy lepiej.  
– Czy coś się wczoraj stało? – zapytał ostrożnie. – Twój brat...  
W oczach elfa błysnęło zrozumienie. Westchnął.  
– Trucizna uderzyła rychło po waszym odejściu – wyjaśnił. – Nie, nie ma poważnych powodów do obaw – zapewnił, widząc spojrzenie, jakim człowiek obdarzył śpiącego elfa.  
– Niejeden z przyjaciół mało nie przepłacił życiem orkowej trucizny – odparł z powątpiewaniem Hermedil. – Niejeden nie przeżył.  
– Nie posądzaj synów Elronda o ignorancję w tych sprawach – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Thorongil; wszedł spiesznie i zrzucił mokry płaszcz. – Nie tak łatwo zabić elfa i to, co byłoby zabójcze dla ciebie czy dla mnie, dla nich będzie raczej większą niedogodnością. Elrohir odeśpi i powinien być do życia.  
– Mhm, o ile zdołam – wymamrotał z pretensją wspomniany. Podparł się i uniósł; na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
– Wybacz – zreflektował się Thorongil.  
– Nie, nie wy. – Elrohir usiadł, akceptując bez słowa fakt, że brat otoczył go ramieniem. – Głowa.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ci na mnie niewygodnie? – zapytał Elladan z udawaną urazą, ale już sięgał po kubek z jakimś napojem, już podawał go bratu.  
– Nie. – Elrohir upił kilka łyków, a potem odsunął się i zwinął w kłębek, naciągając płaszcz na oczy i ignorując otoczenie.

Elladan przez chwilę patrzył na brata z niepokojem, ale zaraz pokrył go uśmiechem i zwrócił się do Hermedila.  
– Wasz dowódca chciał wczoraj porozmawiać – przypomniał. – Skoro przestałem robić Elrohirowi za poduszkę, mogę pójść z nim pomówić, tylko się doprowadzę do porządku. – Elf odgarnął z twarzy splątane włosy i przeczesał je palcami, zdegustowany.  
Thorongil skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. Elladan zaakceptował pomoc i dźwignął się ostrożnie. Zamarł na moment, jakby niepewny równowagi, ale musiał być zadowolony ze swojej stabilności, bo puścił przyjaciela.  
– Gdzie tu jest jakaś woda? Muszę się domyć.  
– Północny skraj obozu wyznacza strumień – odparł Thorongil. – Ale nadal pada.  
Elladan przekrzywił głowę i posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
– I tak zamierzam się zmoczyć – zauważył.

Hermedil obserwował, jak elf oszczędnymi ruchami ściąga z siebie koszulę i pozbywa się bandaży. Widząc spojrzenia, jakimi obaj obdarzyli drzemiącego Elrohira, zaoferował, że zaprowadzi Elladana do wody, jednocześnie posyłając przyjacielowi pokrzepiający uśmiech, gdy dostrzegł w jego oczach prośbę, by miał baczenie na elfa.

Elladan dość szybko przekonał się, że jednak przeceniał swoje możliwości. O ile gdy siedział, bok dawał o sobie zapomnieć, tak przy każdym kroku szwy ciągnęły nieprzyjemnie, a płaszcz ocierał się boleśnie o odsłoniętą ranę po strzale. Poza tym bez miecza czuł się kompletnie bezbronny, idąc pomiędzy przychylnymi, ale jednak obcymi ludźmi. Elladan by świadom, że Hermedil towarzyszył mu pewnie nie tylko dlatego, że Estel go o to prosił; w końcu on sam także kazałby obserwować obcego w swoim obozie, nawet gdyby pozwolił na pełną swobodę.

Opuszczenie zacisza namiotu uświadomiło mu jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której wcześniej nie myślał. To nie byli Dunedainowie, surowi i nawykli do współpracy z elfami; Rohańczycy, sądząc z zaintrygowanych spojrzeń, jakimi go śledzili, pierwszy raz widzieli Pierworodnego na oczy. Wiadomość o ich obecności musiała już obiec obóz plotką, bo większość przyglądała się Elladanowi z jawnym zaciekawieniem, ale nie zdziwieniem. Niektórzy, widać znający dobrze Hermedila, podchodzili i zagadywali o coś, ale starszy syn Elronda skorzystał z tego, że nie rozumie i pozostawił wyjaśnienia swojemu przewodnikowi.

Nim dotarli do strumienia, Elladan był już bliski stwierdzenia, że trzeba było zaczekać do wieczora, albo przynajmniej spróbować najpierw coś zjeść; musiał patrzyć pod nogi, bo szedł zdecydowanie mniej stabilnie, niż by sobie tego życzył, a oczywista ciekawość Rohańczyków sprawiała, że czuł się jak jakiś dziw natury.

Hermedil szedł parę kroków za nim, pogrążony w przyjacielskiej rozmowie. Elladan skierował się ku brzegowi nieco z boku, gdzie trawa była mniej rozdeptana. Podświadomie zaczął słuchać Rohańczyków i próbował wyłapywać pojedyncze słowa, przez co stracił koncentrację. Chciał się obrócić, by o coś zapytać, bolesne szarpnięcie w boku osadziło go wpół ruchu i wybiło z kruchej równowagi. Nie zdołał powstrzymać pełnego zaskoczenia okrzyku, gdy grunt nieoczekiwanie uciekł mu spod stóp, a on sam wylądował w lodowatej wodzie. Jeszcze jedno szarpnięcie, mdlący odgłos, z którym puściły szwy i Elladan zgiął się w pół; płaszcz nasiąkał wodą i robił się ciężki na ramionach.

W następnej chwili Hermedil i jego towarzysz chwycili go za ramiona i posadzili na brzegu; Elladan przygryzł wargę, gdy któryś z nich złapał go tuż obok wciąż wrażliwej rany po strzale. Między przyciśniętymi do boku palcami czuł strużki zdecydowanie cieplejsze niż lodowata woda w strumieniu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Hermedil.

– Tak, tak – zapewnił Elladan i wyplątał się z płaszcza, którego połowa zdążyła już nasiąknąć. – Dziękuję. Poradzę sobie.

Rohańczycy cofnęli się, zapewniając mu minimum prywatności, ale Elladan czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, gdy rozbierał się i wchodził do strumienia; nie, żeby się im dziwił, sam sobie w tej chwili nie ufał.

Woda była zimna, ale pozwoliła spłukać to, czego nie miał siły zmyć z siebie wieczorem. Elladan zanurzył się cały i w końcu wypłukał z włosów kurz, krew i pot, a potem rozczesał kościanym grzebieniem. Nie zabawił jednak długo w wodzie, rozsądek kazał mu wyjść na brzeg, gdzie było bezpieczniej; po boku przy rozerwanych szwach wciąż płynęły strużki krwi i zaczynało mu się robić słabo.

– Estel mi nie daruje – mruknął sam do siebie, gdy przyjrzał się szkodom. Wciągnął na siebie spodnie i narzucił płaszcz, mokry i nieprzyjemnie ciążący na ramieniu. Gorzej, że musiał wstać.

Do namiotu wracał na miękkich nogach, z nadzieją, że dotrze tam bez konieczności proszenia Hermedila o pomoc. Rohańczyk trzymał się blisko, gotów zareagować w razie potrzeby, ale nie odzywał się.

Elladan był gotów na wyrzuty ze strony Estela, świadom, że nie zachował należytej ostrożności i niepotrzebnie przysporzył sobie bólu, a jemu pracy, ale nie doczekał się ich. Estel klęczał bowiem w miską przy Elrohirze, który walczył z mdłościami; wejście do namiotu stało otworem. Elladan przyspieszył kroku, nawet o tym nie myśląc. W następnej chwili ręka Hermedila utrzymała go w pionie, gdy się potknął, ale starszy syn Elronda strząsnął ją i w kilku krokach znalazł się przy bracie.

– Co się dzieje, Estelu?

– Próbowaliśmy zjeść śniadanie, ale to nie był najszczęśliwszy pomysł – mruknął ponuro mężczyzna, gdy Elrohir osunął się z powrotem na posłanie.

– Albo jeszcze za wcześnie, albo mieszanka była za słaba. – Elladan zerknął na prawie pusty kubek. Położył bratu rękę na czole, ale zaraz musiał cofnąć; z drugą wciąż przy boku, tracił równowagę bez podparcia. Zawroty głowy nie ustały, a zaduch w namiocie mu nie pomagał.

Estel dopiero teraz oderwał wzrok od Elrohira i zlustrował drugiego z braci. Westchnął zrezygnowany, a potem płynnym ruchem zmusił Elladana, żeby usiadł i się oparł.

– Jak się na niego przewrócisz, będzie tylko gorzej – powiedział cicho, gdy Elladan obdarzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. To jednak wystarczyło, by zaalarmować Elrohira.

– Dan? – młodszy z bliźniaków otworzył oczy i odszukał brata mętnym wzrokiem.

– Jeszcze stoję na nogach, braciszku – uśmiechnął się Elladan.

– Mhm, raczej potykasz się o nie – skomentował Estel.

Elladan puścił uwagę mimo uszu, zajęty wyciąganiem ze swojej torby kolejnych paczuszek z ziołami. Otarł ręce o spodnie, starając się ignorować kłucie w boku.

– Co zamierzasz? – Estel wycofał się, pozwalając Elladanowi przejąć inicjatywę, za co elf był mu wdzięczny.

– Daj mi kubek wina – poprosił syn Elronda, rozsupłując jeden z woreczków. – Rozcieńczonego. Skoro mieszanka nie wystarcza, spróbujemy inaczej. Zorganizuj mi wrzątek.

Następne minuty pracowali w milczeniu. Estel raz i drugi próbował go zagadnąć, aż w końcu dowiedział się od Hermedila, co wydarzyło się nad wodą. Elladan posłuchał jego prośby i nie ruszał się z miejsca, ale też nie dał się tknąć ani nawet nie narzucił koszuli, dopóki Elrohir nie zapadł w sen. Dopiero wtedy opłukał ręce i odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając o słup namiotu.

– Chyba jednak nie pójdę teraz do waszego dowódcy, za bardzo kręci mi się w głowie – przyznał; wycieczka nad wodę okazała się bardziej forsowna niż sądził, a poza tym nie chciał zostawiać brata, nawet z Estelem.

– Wypij. – Aragorn podał mu kubek z naparem, którym chwilę wcześniej napoili Elrohira. – I może zjedz coś? – podsunął kosz przyniesiony przez Hermedila. – Tylko pokaż mi najpierw bok.

Elladan skinął głową na zgodę; i tak nigdzie się nie wybierał.

 **V**

Po wycieczce nad wodę Elladan nie próbował się więcej nigdzie wybierać przez resztę dnia, wychodząc z założenia, że lepiej dać sobie jeszcze czas na odpoczynek. Elrohirowi poprawiło się do wieczora na tyle, by móc się posilić i w końcu obaj bracia zdołali wypocząć nocą.

Upewniwszy się, że niczego im nie potrzeba, Estel wypuścił się następnego ranka na krótki patrol wraz z oddziałem, który miał za zadanie upewnić się, czy po okolicy nie kręciło się więcej takich band orków jak ta, na którą natknęli się bracia. Zamierzał jedynie wskazać im drogę i wrócić do obozu, lecz i tak zniknął na długie godziny.

Bracia pozostali w namiocie przez większość dnia, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Jednakże Elladan, zgodnie z obietnicą, wybrał się porozmawiać z dowódcą obozu i to wystarczyło, by wywołać poruszenie. Zaciekawione spojrzenia znów towarzyszyły mu całą drogę, a niektórzy Rohańczycy podchodzili zamienić kilka słów. Elladan skorzystał z tego, by dowiedzieć się, dokąd zabrano ich wierzchowce. Ledwie napomknął o koniach, znalazł się ktoś gotowy nie tylko wskazać mu drogę, ale też zaprowadzić go.

xxx

Nieobecność Aragorna przeciągnęła się do rana, gdyż wypuścił się z resztą oddziału dalej niż zamierzał. Gdy przyjechał, minął się z Elladanem wracającym znad strumienia. Udał się jeszcze do dowództwa, a gdy wrócił do namiotu, zastał obu braci siedzących na dworze, zajętych reperowaniem odzieży.

– Hermedil pyta, czy czujecie się na siłach, by dołączyć wieczorem do ognia – odezwał się, siadając obok Elladana, który kończył właśnie zszywanie swojej koszuli.

– Ja tak – odparł starszy syn Elronda i zerknął krytycznie na swoje dzieło; ujdzie, stwierdził.

– Czemu nie – poparł brata Elrohir. – Rohańczycy są ciekawi. – To nie było pytanie.

– Zrozumieją, jeśli odmówicie.

– My też jesteśmy ciekawi – uśmiechnął się Elladan, kończąc dyskusję.

Elrohir przypomniał sobie o liście od Gilraeny i wreszcie oddał go adresatowi. Aragorn znów wypytywał o matkę i większość przedpołudnia upłynęła im na wspominkach z domu.

xxx

W sercu obozu rozpalono kilka ognisk, nad którymi przyrządzano kolację. Kilka oddziałów wysłanych na patrole nie wróciło jeszcze, więc wokół ognia zgromadziło się niewielu Rohańczyków; wystarczyło jednak, by zebrać przyjemną i gwarną kompanię.

Estel usadowił się obok Elladana na pniu robiącym za ławkę, ale Elrohir wolał usiąść na ziemi, tak, by móc wyciągnąć swobodnie nogę i oprzeć się placami o nogi przybranego brata.

Rozmowa z Rohańczykami kleiła się bez problemu; większość posługiwała się Wspólną, a Elladan zaczął wypytywać o konie, które miał okazję obejrzeć, gdy poszedł zajrzeć do wierzchowców. Ktoś w międzyczasie rozdzielił kolację ktoś inny przyniósł piwo. Przy gospodarzach wystarczyło wspomnieć o tym, jak piękne były ich konie, by zapewnić temat do rozmowy na większość wieczoru.

– Wasze struktury są o wiele bardziej rozwinięte niż kiedyś, ale konie nadal macie tak samo wspaniałe – skomentował Elladan. – I chyba macie ich o wiele więcej.

– Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają – dorzucił Elrohir.

– Byliście już kiedyś na naszych ziemiach? – podchwycił ktoś natychmiast. – Kiedy?

Bracia wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Elladan upił łyk piwa i odpowiedział:

– W tamtym czasie to jeszcze nie były wasze ziemie. O ile wiem, dopiero po bitwie Gondor oddał je wam we władanie.

Na moment zapadła konsternacja, a większość Rohańczyków patrzyła na gości w zdumieniu. Tylko Aragorn nie okazał zdziwienia, choć był wyraźnie zainteresowany.

– Mówisz o bitwie na polach Celebrantu? – upewnił się Hermedil. – O bitwie, gdy Eorl Młody przyszedł Gondorowi z pomocą?

– Dokładnie o tej – przytaknął Elrohir. – My również braliśmy w niej udział.

– Ale... Ale to było ponad czterysta lat temu!

– Minęło wiele zim, odkąd chodzimy po świecie – uśmiechnął się Elladan. – Rzadko zapuszczamy się tak daleko na południe, zazwyczaj mamy wystarczająco dużo zajęcia bliżej domu. Szlaki muszą być drożne i bezpieczne.

Po takiej rewelacji posypały się pytania, z początku ogólnikowe i pełne niedowierzania, ale gdy jasnym się stało, że pamięć elfów pozwala im bez trudu przywołać wydarzenia z dawnych dni, co dociekliwsi zaczęli wypytywać o szczegóły przebiegu bitwy. Bracia odpowiadali chętnie, jedynie pytanie o powód przyłączenia się do walki zbyli zdawkowym wspomnieniem krzywd, jakich ich matka doznała ze strony orków.

W pewnym momencie siedzący obok Hermedila chłopak, podrostek zaledwie, zapytał o coś cicho w rodzinnej mowie. Elladan zerknął na niego pytająco, bo nie wyłapał wszystkiego.

– Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Chłopak speszył się, ale Hermedil nie miał oporów, by przełożyć jego pytanie na Wspólną.

– Deorgar pytał, czy zawsze się tak czeszecie. Jesteście nie do rozróżnienia.

Estel parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Spróbuj dojść w środku nocy do tego, którego z nich obudzić na wartę – zasugerował, a obaj bracia spojrzeli na niego z udawaną urazą.

– Zwykle ci się udawało – obruszył się Elrohir. – A odpowiadając na pytanie, tak, zwykle tak – uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż zdarzało się inaczej...

xxx

 _Jeśli macierzyństwo nauczyło Celebrianę czegoś nowego, to na pewno tego, że jeśli u chłopców panował spokój, to była to pierwsza oznaka, że powinna się zaniepokoić. Rankiem bliźniacy spokojnie przyjęli do wiadomości fakt, że Bruinen wezbrała po wiosennych roztopach i nie mogą iść się samotnie bawić nad rzeką. Zamiast tego wolno im było pójść do stajni i zdawali się być tym usatysfakcjonowani, więc Celebriana spuściła ich z oczu._

 _Teraz nie była tego taka pewna, czy dobrze zrobiła. Chłopcy nie roznieśli stajni, nie pałętali się po kuchni ani nie było ich w gabinecie ojca, za to z pokoju Elladana dobiegała żywa rozmowa. Ponieważ drzwi były uchylone, elfka zatrzymała się przy nim i zajrzała do środka, nim weszła._

 _– Może być krócej, Dan – mówił właśnie rozentuzjazmowany Elrohir. – Żaden Balrog nie będzie miał za co złapać._

 _– Findel zawsze zaplata włosy, jak wyjeżdża – potaknął Elladan, ku zgrozie matki operując nożyczkami w okolicy ucha brata. – I po co? Mógłby obciąć i nie byłoby kłopotu – zerknął na swoje, długie jeszcze włosy, opadające luźno na ramiona. Obciął Elrohirowi ostatnie długie pasma i odłożył nożyczki. – No, teraz ty tniesz._

 _Korzystając z faktu, że żaden z chłopców nie miał w rękach niczego ostrego, czym mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę, zaskoczony, Celebriana weszła do środka._

xxx

– Trzeba było widzieć matkę, jak nas nakryła – parsknął Elrohir. – Zajrzała akurat, jak Elladan kończył mnie obcinać i oczywiście pozabierała wszystkie nożyczki, jakie znalazła w naszych pokojach.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że był okres, kiedy dało się was rozróżnić na pierwszy rzut oka? – roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem Aragorn. Odkąd pamiętał braci, włosy mieli zwykle podobnej długości, często identycznie zaplecione; zdawało się, że bawiło ich, gdy postronni nie potrafili rozróżnić jednego od drugiego i sami nie zamierzali ułatwiać nikomu zadania. Stąd też wizja wydała mu się nierzeczywista.

– Mhm – potaknął ubawiony Elladan. – Przez jakąś godzinę, dopóki nie udało nam się wślizgnąć do kuchni po coś ostrego. Przecież nie mogłem być w gorszej sytuacji niż brat, prawda?

– Tak, i oberwało ci się za to podwójnie – przypomniał mu brat. – A do tej pory wzdragam się przed myślą, co by się stało, gdybyśmy pozostali przy naszym początkowym planie.

– Który zakładał...? – Aragorn przenosił wzrok z jednego brata na drugiego; tej opowieści przedtem nie słyszał.

– Cóż, chcieliśmy oszczędzić Glorfindelowi kłopotu z zaplataniem włosów, ale chyba za bardzo się baliśmy.

Estel roześmiał się na tę myśl, a i Rohańczycy, choć nie znali wspomnianego elfa, zawtórowali mu. Początkowa nieufność zniknęła zupełnie, gdy przekonali się, że bracia byli miłymi kompanami, a przytaczane przez nich anegdotki nie zawierały w sobie nic niezwykłego; wyjątkiem była rewelacja o tym, że brali udział w bitwie z Eorlem Młodym. Dla wielu było to nie do pojęcia, lecz zarazem to właśnie sprawiało, że stanowili tak interesujące towarzystwo.

Gawęda przeciągnęła się długo w noc. W pewnym momencie bracia przycichli nieco, pozwalając gospodarzom przejąć rozmowę. Niektórzy Rohańczycy udali się na spoczynek, inni wyciągnęli wygodnie na ziemi, korzystając z pogodnego wieczoru i z zasłużonego odpoczynku po patrolach.

Elladan pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokciem o kolana; drugą rękę trzymał ochronnie przy boku. Od czasu do czasu dorzucał kilka słów od siebie, lecz bardziej słuchał.

– Położyłbyś się, co? – zagadnął półgłosem Aragorn, gdy zorientował się, że bratu musi być niewygodnie; Elrohir od jakiegoś czasu drzemał nadal z policzkiem opartym o jego prawe kolano.

– Mhm – Elladan oderwał wzrok od ognia. – Ro? – Przechylił się i szturchnął brata.

Elrohir natychmiast usiadł prosto i rozejrzał się czujne. Zorientowawszy się, że wciąż są w bezpiecznym otoczeniu, skrzywił się i sięgnął ręką do zesztywniałego karku.

– Co ty na to, żeby wrócić do namiotu i pójść przyzwoicie spać? – zagadnął go Elladan.

– Mam dosyć jakiegokolwiek spania – mruknął w odpowiedzi brat, ale przeczył mu jego własny, rozespany głos.

– Mmm, ty może masz, ale ja o niczym innym nie marzę. – Elladan wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Siedź, Estelu, trafimy – mrugnął do Aragorna.

 **VI**

Obóz nabrał nieco życia, gdy kilka dni później zawitała w nim grupa podrostków z okolicznych wiosek, którzy pod czujnym okiem doświadczonych żołnierzy mieli zapoznać się z podstawami obrony. Większość po raz pierwszy miała styczność ze zbrojnymi jeźdźcami, więc choć opiekunowie starali się utrzymać dyscyplinę, chłopcy wprowadzili nieco radosnego zamieszania.

Elladan i Elrohir zdawali się być żywo zainteresowani tym, jak miało wyglądać szkolenie, więc wybrali się razem z Thorongilem przyjrzeć się treningowi. Na sugestię Hermedila stanęli z boku, tak, by nie przeszkadzać. Większość mieszkańców obozu zdążyła już przywyknąć do bądź co bądź niecodziennych gości, lecz mogliby oni zbytnio rozpraszać chłopców. Jak uprzedził braci Hermedil, Thedwid, zajmujący się nauką, mógłby mieć do nich pretensje.

Mimo to nie wytrwali długo bezczynnie. W pewnej chwili Elladan zostawił brata pogrążonego w dyskusji z Thorongilem i podszedł do grupki młodych rekrutów ćwiczących pod okiem Thedwida. Przyglądał im się chwilę, a potem nieoczekiwanie odezwał się do stojącego najbliżej chłopaka i wprawnym ruchem poprawił jego uchwyt na głowni miecza. Hermedil nie dosłyszał, o co chodziło, ale reakcja Thedwida była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Nauczyciel przerwał swój wywód i z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy podszedł do elfa. Pierwsze słowa do Hermedila nie doleciały, ale gdy przysunął się bliżej, doskonale usłyszał pogardliwy komentarz na spokojną odpowiedź Elladana.

– Nie będzie mi się gołowąs wymądrzał!

Hermedil przeniósł wzrok z Elladana na jego brata i Thorongila, ale o ile przyjaciel miał osobliwą minę, tak Elrohir wyglądał na szczerze ubawionego sytuacją. No tak, skoro on nadal miał problem z zestawieniem młodego wyglądu elfich gości z ich wiekiem, którego mógł się tylko domyślać, to nic dziwnego, że Thedwid się pomylił.

– Nie zamierzałem podważać twoich kompetencji. – Elladan odpowiedział spokojnie, jedynie nieznacznie sugerując, co o nich sądzi.

– To może zademonstrujesz, co potrafisz, skoroś taki mądry? – Thedwid pogardliwym gestem wyciągnął w stronę elfa ćwiczebny miecz.

– Czemu nie. – Elladan zważył broń w dłoni, machnął parę razy na próbę. – Ale wolałbym z tobą, niż z którymś z tych chłopców – zastrzegł, widząc, że Rohańczyk patrzy po podopiecznych.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Z miny Thorongila Hermedil wnioskował, że ten doskonale wie, czego się spodziewać i że będzie na co popatrzeć. Przez moment rozważał uświadomienie Thedwidowi, kim są goście i że prawdopodobnie popełnia błąd, ale rozmyślił się. Thedwid miał niezły warsztat, ale był opryskliwy i nadto pewny siebie. A skoro Elladan nie miał nic przeciwko...

Elf był szybki, nie pozostawiał ni chwili czasu do namysłu. Raz czy drugi cofnął się wprawdzie przed Rohańczykiem, ale chyba testował tylko jego i swoje możliwości, bo nie odsłonił się ani na chwilę. Hermedil obawiał się trochę, czy przyparty do muru Thedwid nie zapomni, że to nie prawdziwa walka. Niepotrzebnie się martwił, Elladan zakończył pojedynek dość szybko. Był zdyszany, ale poza tym nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek mu dolegało. I pomyśleć, że kilka dni wcześniej po paru krokach potykał się o własne buty...

Nim Hermedil ochłonął ze zdziwienia, Elrohir powiedział coś cicho do Thorongila, a potem podszedł do niego. Klingę ćwiczebnego miecza trzymał opartą swobodnie o lewe ramię; już nie utykał.

– Hermedilu, podejmiesz wyzwanie? – zagadnął z uśmiechem, w oczach błyszczały wesołe iskierki.

Bawią się tak samo dobrze, jak my, zauważył Hermedil.

– Jeżeli czujesz się na siłach, z przyjemnością – odparł, ale zerknął pytająco w stronę Thorongila, nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Przyjaciel wyłapał to i widać było, jak przygryza wargę, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Hermedil zganił się w duchu; młody wygląd elfów mylił, tak że zapominał się i traktował ich jak młodzieńców.

Jeśli Elrohir zauważył to, a pewnie tak było, to nie dał po sobie znać.

– Nie popiszę się pewnie jak Elladan, ale myślę, że będę w stanie dotrzymać ci pola.

Hermedil chciał jeszcze spytać, jak elf zamierza sobie poradzić, ale Elrohir rozwiał jego obawy, z pełną swobodą chwytając broń lewą ręką. Mówił wprawdzie, że nie będzie się popisywać, ale nie ustępował bratu szybkością. O ile Elladan chwilę wcześniej pobawił się trochę z Thedwidem, zostawiając sobie pole i demonstrując co nieco młodzieży, tak Elrohir skupił się tylko na pojedynku. Mniej się ruszał, wciąż chyba oszczędzając nogę, ale nie ułatwiał zadania Hermedilowi, który tym razem nie mógł jedynie obserwować elfa. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy Elrohir podciął mu nogi, w połowie ruchu zmieniając zamysł.

– Nieźle – uśmiechnął się elf i wyciągnął wolną rękę do Hermedila, by pomóc mu wstać.

Rohańczyk przyjął zaoferowaną pomoc, ale zaraz puścił Elrohira, bo ten syknął z bólu i mimowolnie rozluźnił uścisk.

– Wybacz – sumitował się Hermedil, widząc jak elf krzywi się i wsuwa rękę bezpiecznie między guziki koszuli. Zabrał oba ćwiczebne miecze i oddał je któremuś z chłopaków.

– Na szlaku nikt by nie pytał, czy jestem zdrowy. – Elrohir, nieco blady, pokrył dyskomfort uśmiechem. – To była moja propozycja – przypomniał.

– To, co potrafisz słabszą ręką... – Hermedil pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Musiałbyś zobaczyć, co potrafią, gdy stają przeciwko sobie – wtrącił Thorongil, dołączając wraz z drugim elfem. – Dopiero jest na co popatrzeć.

– Na to za wcześnie, nie dotrzymałbym Elladanowi pola – zauważył trzeźwo Elrohir. – I nie, nic nie mów, widziałem, jak sam poprawiasz opatrunki – zastrzegł, widząc pewnie, że brat chce skomentować potyczkę z Hermedilem.

Thedwid usłyszał uwagę elfa i zmierzył Elladana zdumionym spojrzeniem. Tym razem z respektem, zauważył Hermedil.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwał zbliżający się stukot końskich kopyt. Niewielki oddział, zakurzony i obszarpany, wjechał między namiotami. Trzech jeźdźców wiozło przed sobą kogoś w siodle, kilku innych sprawiało wrażenie, jakby zaraz mieli zlecieć z wierzchowców.

Widząc rannych i słysząc nerwowe nawoływania Rohańczyków, wśród których przewinęła się informacja o truciźnie, Elladan rzucił coś spiesznie po swojemu do brata i zniknął między namiotami, Elrohir natomiast podążył za Thorongilem do dużego namiotu stanowiącego polowy lazaret.

 **VII**

Elrohir skorzystał z zamieszania i przyklęknął przy rannym, wokół którego krzątali się przed chwilą Rohańczycy. Chłopak był nieprzytomny, skórę miał bladą i suchą. Elf odsłonił opatrunki na ramieniu i odetchnął; wyglądało źle, ale nie tak tragicznie, jak sądził z zasłyszanych uwag.

W następnej chwili stracił równowagę, bo ktoś szarpnął go do tyłu, odciągnął od rannego. Elrohir poderwał się na nogi; przygryzł wargę, by zignorować ból w ramieniu.

– Ręce precz od mojego brata, elfie – warknął Rohańczyk, który mu przerwał. Był starszy od rannego chłopaka, tak samo jak większość z przybyłego oddziału ranny, zmęczony i brudny.

– Nie robię mu krzywdy, chcę pomóc – zaprotestował Elrohir, puszczając mimo uszu oskarżycielski niemal ton człowieka; rozumiał jego lęk o brata aż za dobrze, jednak nie odsunął się. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał nerwowe uwagi, Rohańczycy szykowali się, by uciąć dzieciakowi ramię. Nie zamierzał im na to pozwolić.

– Nie będziesz używać na nim swoich przeklętych czarów! – Zacietrzewił się mężczyzna, ale nim spróbował odepchnąć Elrohira, Elladan przytrzymał go za ramię.

– Nie radzę. – Starszy syn Elronda wbił w niego zmrużone stalowe oczy. – Jesteśmy elfami, używamy ziół, nie czarów. I możemy pomóc twojemu bratu lepiej, niż ucinając mu rękę – dorzucił brutalnie.

Elrohir dostrzegł, że Hermedil usłyszał sprzeczkę, ale równocześnie zobaczył Aragorna wykładającego już leki przyniesione przez Elladana.

– Estelu, wytłumacz im, że chcemy pomóc, bo tracimy tylko czas – rzucił zirytowany, odruchowo w sindarinie. – Trucizna poszła daleko, ale myślę, że jestem w stanie ją jeszcze powstrzymać.

Brat rannego, słysząc zupełnie obcą mowę, popatrzył wrogo na elfów, ale na widok Thorongila spuścił z tonu, więc Elladan cofnął rękę.

Czy Hermedil, czy Estel wzięli na siebie trud wyjaśnienia nieufnym Rohańczykom, w to Elladan nie wnikał. Ściągnięte w wąską kreskę usta brata potwierdziły mu, co przypuszczał; jeśli miało się udać, musieli działać sprawnie i powstrzymać spowodowane trucizną zakażenie. _Eru świadkiem, że mieliśmy ostatnio aż nadto doświadczenia w tej kwestii,_ pomyślał z ponurą determinacją starszy syn Elronda.

Elrohir rozbierał już chłopaka z przepoconej koszuli; widząc, że i tak jest podarta, rozciął ją bez skrępowania. Chciał go podnieść, ale musiał zrezygnować; jego ramię wciąż było za słabe.

– Pomóż mi – syknął do brata.

Cokolwiek Estel powiedział Rohańczykom, musiało ich uspokoić, bo pozwolili bliźniakom pracować. Ktoś przyniósł wodę, ktoś podał szarpie... Elrohir oczyścił ranę, usunął stare, naruszone szwy, ale potem wycofał się przygotować leki. Starszy syn Elronda zajął się zszywaniem, przekazując bratu, których ziół ostatecznie używał, gdy go leczył. Skoro przy Elrohirze okazało się, że orkowie wymyślili jakieś nowe świństwo, które przysporzyło im kłopotów, można się było spodziewać, że na ludzi wpłynie jeszcze gorzej. Stan chłopaka wskazywał aż nadto dobitnie, że jeśli nie zadziała na niego to, co wyleczyło Elrohira, to będzie źle. Wbrew temu, co sądzili Rohańczycy, ucięcie ramienia nic by nie dało, raczej zabiłoby go szybciej.

Elladan skończył, co tylko mógł zrobić, i zostawił wciąż nieprzytomnego chłopaka pod okiem jego brata. Rohańczyk, także w międzyczasie opatrzony, spojrzał na elfa nieco przychylniej, ale nadal daleko mu było do zaufania. Jeśli coś pójdzie źle i dzieciak umrze, winą obarczy nas, zorientował się Elladan, ale wokół było jeszcze mnóstwo do zrobienia, więc chwilowo nie zaprzątał sobie głowy. Wyprostował się ostrożnie; bok wciąż protestował przeciw takiemu schylaniu. Wychwycił wzrokiem, że Elrohir pomagał Estelowi, a zaraz potem w ostatniej chwili podtrzymał przechodzącego obok mężczyznę, pod którym ugięły się nogi.

Rohańczyk, nie za wysoki, ale mocno zbudowany, osunął się na Elladana całym ciężarem. Starszy syn Elronda stłumił jęk, gdy ranny uderzył go przypadkiem w bok; już przedtem najpewniej naruszył szwy przy opatrywaniu chłopaka. Nieco przechylony, odprowadził człowieka z przejścia.

– Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna z ulgą osunął się na ziemię, ale na elfa patrzył raczej nieufnie. Ręce przyciskał do uda.

– Pokaż, pomogę – zaoferował Elladan, siląc się na spokojny ton; niechętnie zabrał rękę od własnego boku, ale potrzebował obu, jeśli miał coś zrobić.

Rohańczyk nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale pozwolił elfowi zdjąć opatrunki. Elladan wziął się do pracy, posykując, gdy bok dawał mu się we znaki. Tym razem rana nie wyglądała na zainfekowaną, co przywitał z ulgą; widział, że Elrohir znalazł jeszcze dwóch rannych z trucizną krążącą w żyłach, więc już i tak szykowała się ciężka noc.

Elladan nawet nie zauważył, że mruczy pod nosem, dopóki opatrywany Rohańczyk nie spytał głośno, zwracając się do Estela:

– Co on tam za zaklęcia mamrocze?

– Wyklina trucizny i pomiot Morgotha na kilkadziesiąt pokoleń wstecz. Dość obrazowo – odpowiedział Estel, o ile Elladan dobrze zrozumiał. – Elladanie, bądź łaskaw kląć we Wspólnej, nie wszyscy cię tu rozumieją – zwrócił się do przybranego brata.

Uwaga Estela wywołała uśmiechy na twarzach Rohańczyków; paru parsknęło, ubawionych, jedynie ten opatrywany przed elfa miał niewyraźną minę. Elladan także się uśmiechnął.

– Po waszemu nie umiem – skwitował i wrócił do pracy.

Nastrój nieco się poprawił, zaraz też znaleźli się Rohańczycy skłonni nauczyć gości rodzimego wyklinania. Chcąc nie chcąc, Elladan uczestniczył w tej rozmowie; wszystkim tutaj potrzeba było odrobiny rozluźnienia.

xxx

Zamieszanie powoli cichło, w miarę jak ranni otrzymywali pomoc. Część opuściła lazaret, część musiała zostać pod opieką. Elladan upewnił się, że opatrywany przez niego człowiek dostał przyrządzone przez Estela zioła i odszukał wzrokiem brata.

Elrohir znów klęczał przy chłopaku. Oczy miał przymknięte, dłonie trzymał na jego ramieniu i szeptał coś. Brat rannego patrzył na niego z pewną podejrzliwością, ale nie wtrącał się, widząc, że dzieciak przestał kręcić się niespokojnie i zapadł w sen. Mimo to Elrohir nawet nie drgnął, pogrążony w transie. Elladan wiedział, jak wyczerpujące to było dla niego; żaden z nich nie posiadał umiejętności ojca, lecz to, co umieli, zwłaszcza Elrohir, mogło uratować dzieciakowi życie.

Podszedł do brata rannego, gdy zorientował się, że jest on coraz bardziej zaniepokojony i być może zechce się wtrącić.

– Idź, odpocznij – zasugerował cicho. – Będziemy czuwać.

– Co on robi? – zapytał szeptem Rohańczyk, obserwując Elrohira, na którego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.

– Próbuje pomóc, ale to męczące. Jeżeli zdoła zapewnić twojemu bratu spokojny sen, łatwiej będzie mu walczyć z trucizną.

Rohańczyk rozejrzał się jeszcze, ale gdy upewnił się, że w namiocie pozostawało również kilku jego znajomych, zgodził się odejść od chłopaka i wyszedł nieco chwiejnym krokiem. Elladan przysiadł koło brata, uważając, by mu nie przeszkodzić.

– Nie widziałeś gdzieś mojej torby? – zagadnął Estela, gdy ten przechodził akurat obok.

– Została chyba przy stole. – Aragorn obejrzał się na blat, na którym wcześniej przygotowywane były zioła. – Podać ci coś?

– Miruvor. – Syn Elronda wskazał na brata, który wciąż tkwił przy rannym. – Ro będzie potrzebować.

– Owszem – przytaknął ze znużeniem Elrohir. Odsunął się od posłania i z ulgą oparł o jeden ze słupów podtrzymujących namiot. – Mam nadzieję, że coś to pomoże.

– Oby. – Elladan przysunął się bliżej i wyciągnął wygodniej nogi. – Nie chciałbym teraz wstawać – przyznał pogodnym tonem.

– Coś nie tak? – zaniepokoił się Estel.

– Za dużo ruchu. – Starszy z braci posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. – Nie przejmuj się. I tak zostaniemy przy rannych.

xxx

Synowie Elronda pozostali w obozie jeszcze kilka dni, dopóki nie upewnili się, że trucizna nie zabije żadnego z rannych. Nikt już więcej nie kwestionował ich obecności w lazarecie, gdyż leczenie elfów przynosiło efekty. Bracia wspominali raz i drugi, że będą niedługo ruszać, lecz gdy oświadczyli, że czas na nich, niejeden z Rohańczyków proponował im dłuższą gościnę. Jak podejrzewali bracia, gospodarze chętnie ruszyliby razem z nimi na zwiad.

Jedynie Estel nie próbował się z nimi kłócić. Te dwa tygodnie, które Elladan i Elrohir spędzili razem z nim i tak były większą namiastką domu niż to, na co liczył przy spotkaniu. Żal mu było rozstawać się z przyszywanymi braćmi, lecz rozumiał, że nie mogli nadużywać gościny. Z uwagi na zamieszanie z orkami i problemy z trucizną, oraz ze względu na przydatność elfów mało kto zadawał niewygodne pytania, lecz takie z pewnością musiałyby się w końcu pojawić, być może przysparzając Aragornowi kłopotów. Stąd też, gdy było już jasne, że ranni wrócą do zdrowia, bracia zdecydowali się pożegnać.

– Pora nam ruszać na północ – odezwał się Elrohir. – Jeżeli chcemy wrócić do domu przed zimą, musimy przekroczyć góry, zanim spadną pierwsze śniegi. Później szlaki mogą być nieprzejezdne dla koni.

– Możecie ruszyć na południe – zasugerował ktoś. – Droga dłuższa, lecz może bezpieczniejsza...

– Coś mi się widzi, że lepiej niż my znacie swoje ścieżki – dorzucił ktoś inny. – Lecz i nie wyglądacie na takich, co pogardzą dobrą radą. Strzeżcie się Złotego Lasu, dziwne i groźne opowieści krążą o tej krainie i władającej nią Leśnej Pani.

Elladan i Elrohir wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, ale żaden nie skomentował porad. Nie było sensu tłumaczyć, że faktycznie zamierzali zatrzymać się w kraju Galadrieli i być może przeczekać u niej zimę, jeśli zamarudzą w drodze i będzie zbyt późno na forsowanie gór.

Aragorn wyruszył razem z nimi; zamierzał odprowadzić ich chociaż kawałek, nim zawróci do Meduseld. Poza tym pragnął pożegnać się z braćmi bez świadków.

 **VIII**

 **Rok później...**

Byli w tarapatach, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Orkowie napadli we mgle oddział wracający najkrótszą drogą do domu, znużony już i poszarpany w poprzedniej potyczce. Spośród dwudziestu Rohańczyków ledwie połowa była w stanie utrzymać broń, a atak nie tracił na sile.

Na odgłos końskich kopyt na skalistym podłożu Hermedil obrócił się, niepewny, czy ten, kto się zbliżał, będzie im przychylny, czy też okaże się dodatkowym przeciwnikiem; we mgle jednak niewiele dostrzegł. Jego wątpliwości rozwiały się w następnej chwili, gdy dwóch jeźdźców wpadło pomiędzy walczących; mgła stłumiła śpiew dobywanych z pochew kling, ale nie zdołała zgłuszyć przerażonych okrzyków zaskoczonych orków ani charkotu tych, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu ostrzy przybyszów.

W zamęcie bitewnym Hermedil nie miał czasu, by patrzeć, kto przyszedł im z pomocą; był wdzięczny za każde ostrze, które stawało po ich stronie. Osłonił jednego ze swych rannych żołnierzy i pomógł mu się wycofać; przybysze robili czystkę i zdawali się potrzebować przestrzeni.

Dopiero teraz Hermedil zdołał przyjrzeć się, kto ratował jego oddział od rzezi, którą prawdopodobnie skończyłaby się ta potyczka. Po efekcie, jaki osiągnęli swym nagłym zjawieniem, sądził, że było ich więcej, ale pomiędzy orkami wirowali jedynie dwaj obcy. Nie, nie obcy, poprawił się w duchu zdumiony Hermedil, gdy dostrzegł twarz jednego z nich i rozpoznał elfa, którego gościli w obozie poprzedniego lata.

Nie dowierzał wtedy Thorongilowi, gdy ten opowiadał o zdolnościach swoich elfich przyjaciół; teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że jego opowieści nie były przesadzone. Bracia siali spustoszenie, poruszając się lekko i płynnie, ubezpieczając wzajem tyły i – zdawało się – nie spuszczając nigdy osłony. Po pierwszym impecie zeskoczyli z koni i dosłownie wyrąbali sobie drogę do Rohańczyków pomiędzy orkami. Wkrótce było po walce.

– Elen sila lumenn omentielvo – odetchnął Hermedil, odgrzebując w pamięci frazę przyuczoną od Thorongila. – Przybyliście w samą porę.

Bliżej stojący z braci obrócił się ku niemu. W oczach elfa błysnęło zdziwienie, a potem jego zbryzganą krwią twarz rozjaśnił wesoły uśmiech.

– Więc znów się spotykamy, Hermedilu. – Elf odpowiedział we Wspólnej, świadom pewnie, że na powitaniu kończyły się możliwości Rohańczyka. – Spójrz, Elrohirze, na kogo wpadliśmy – zawołał do brata, który już klęczał przy jednym z ciężej rannych.

– Na ludzi z Rohanu – wymamrotał zawołany z roztargnieniem. – Nie ruszaj się – przykazał człowiekowi, któremu próbował pomóc.

– Spójrz dokładniej – zasugerował Elladan.

– Za chwilę, tylko... – Elrohir uniósł głowę. – Och – uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł Hermedila. – Szczęście nam sprzyja. Nie tylko dopadliśmy wreszcie tę bandę, ale i spotkaliśmy przyjaciół – powiedział przyjaźnie i wrócił do opatrywania.

Hermedil zajął się przegrupowaniem oddziału. Rannych kazał opatrzyć, zmarłych pogrzebać; zbyt daleko byli od domu, by pokusić się o przewiezienie zwłok w przyjaźniejsze rejony. Był wdzięczny za pomoc elfów, którzy z wprawą zajęli się najciężej poszkodowanymi. Gdy jednak zapytał, czy zechcą towarzyszyć mu chociaż część drogi, odmówili.

– Zbyt daleko zapuściliśmy się na południe – wyjaśnił Elrohir, wycierając ręce o liście. – Spieszno nam wrócić, nim przyjaciele zaniepokoją się naszą nieobecnością. W okolicy nie powinno być już tak dużych band jak ta. Sądzę, że nie grozi wam zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo.

– Oby – wyraził nadzieję Hermedil. – Skoro więc nasze drogi muszą się rozjeść tak rychło po spotkaniu, niech tak będzie. Ruszajcie, nam też spieszno wracać na stepy.

Elrohir gwizdnął czysto i oba karosze podeszły karnie do swych panów. Elfowie płynnie wskoczyli na siodła i okrążyli oddział formujący się do drogi.

– Pozdrów Thorongila – zawołał jeszcze Elladan.

– Bądźcie zdrowi – pożegnał elfów Hermedil. Przemilczał fakt, że Thorongil wyruszył wiosną do Gondoru i tam pozostał na służbie u Namiestnika. Podejrzewał, że jeśli jego elfi przyjaciele zechcą go odnaleźć, nie będą mieli większych problemów.


End file.
